This is a multicenter study funded by NIAID to determine the safety and immunogenicity of the candidate AIDS vaccine, GP160, a surface glycoprotein produced by recombinant DNA technology in a virus vector system. It is a double blind, randomized, placebo controlled trial in which twelve normal, healthy volunteers received one of four preparations; rgp160 at one of two doses, Recombax AB, or a placebo.